Deadliest Pokemon
by Dalek-Who
Summary: What would happen if you were to compare two Pokemon Deadliest Warrior style? Find out! Comparing Pokemon, the way Deadliest Warrior compares warriors.


Hello everyone! This is Dalek_Who, creator of Pokemon Spotlight, President of Pokemon Spotlight industries, Master Grand Champion at owning noobs, and the most epic fanfic god out there. I am here to present the first ever chapter of: Deadliest Pokemon!

Deadliest Pokemon is an idea I got when I was inspired by the latest episode of Deadliest Warrior (the most amazing show and episode! GO IRA!). It is where I will take two Pokemon and analyze there strengths and weaknesses and then simulate what would happen if the two were to go on head to head.

With me I have, Vice president of Pokemon Spotlight industries, editor of Pokemon Spotlight, and my loyal servant: Ood Steve! Ood Steve will be the one who analyzes the strengths and weaknesses of the combatants and then analyzes the data.

I also have with me, Mascot of Pokemon Spotlight, and Chief executive of the Epic Pokemon fan club, Harvey the Ludicolo! Harvey will be the one who also does the analyzing of the Pokemon, but for the Pokemon who Ood Steve isn't doing. So I will have them both trying to show me, who is, the Deadliest Pokemon. Place your bets because here it is: Deadliest Pokemon!

Deadliest Pokemon: Caterpie vs. Magikarp

This is probably one of the most debated over discussions in Pokemon history. Who is weaker Magikarp, or Caterpie? Both have very little move selections and incredibly low stats. But who is weaker you may ask? Only our experts will know.

Today Ood Steve will be showing us the strengths and weaknesses of Caterpie.

Ood Steve: With pleasure, master.

Dalek_Who: And for Magikarp, we have Harvey.

Harvey: Ludicolo!

Our Caterpie experts will show us one of Caterpie's deadliest moves.

Ood Steve: Caterpie is a bug type Pokemon who resembles a Caterpie with many of the same attributes. It has antennas for sensing, eye like markings on its back to trick its foes into thinking that it is watching them, suction cup feet used to climb some of the steepest things, and it can secrete a sticky string from its mouth to entangle its prey. Magikarp is in for a whole lotta whooping if it is to come up against this Pokemon with natural abilities.

But our Magikarp experts do not agree.

Harvey: Ludicolo, Ludicolo, Ludicolo.

Dalek_Who: Wait! What are you saying? Just turn on that translator over there.

(Presses the translator button)

Harvey: Magikarp is a carp like Pokemon who uses his fins and gills to live in its freshwater habitat. Magikarp uses there splashing to jump over obstacles, and the largest Magikarp splash cleared over an entire mountain. It has the greatest immune system in the world due to it being able to survive in the most polluted of waters. It is also the fastest Pokemon once it reaches level 80.

Dalek_Who: Now our experts will compare there stats.

Ood Steve: Caterpie's highest stats are in speed and Hp making it ideal for landing the first hit and surviving the next few to come. Its lowest stats are special attack and special defense, but that won't be a problem due to Caterpie not having any Special attacks and neither does Magikarp.

Harvey: Magikarp on the other hand, has its strengths in speed and a relatively high defense. Its weakness is its attack and special attack, but will still be able to lay the smack down on the puny Caterpie.

Alright, let's see what moves these two bring to the party, starting with Caterpie.

Ood Steve: One of Caterpie's most common moves is tackle. It is a physical move with a power of 35 and an accuracy of 95%. It also has the pp of 35 making sure that it won't run out if the opponent can evade it.

Harvey: Magikarp's most common move is the move splash. What Splash does is… Splash can do… Splash is best for…. Nothing. Splash does absolutely nothing in battle. Outside of battle or in a real battle it can be used of jumping over high distances or even evading attacks.

It seems like when it comes to common moves, I have to give the edge to Caterpie.

Now it is time for Basic moves. These moves are what a Pokemon will regularly do in or out of battle.

Ood Steve: Caterpie is well known for knowing the move String Shot. String Shot is a status move that wraps the opposing Pokemon in a web secreted from its mouth.

Harvey: Magikarp is able to attack with the move Tackle. Even though Caterpie is able to learn Tackle, Magikarp is sure to use it in the right hands.

I am going to have to give the edge to Magikarp's Tackle on this one. Magikarp is meant for speed and I don't think Caterpie will get the hit or make it change anything.

Now it is time for special attacks. These attacks are special moves that will most likely change the outcome of the battle.

Ood Steve: Caterpie's best move is definitely Bug Bite. It is a physical attack that is a bug type and has the amazing power of 60 for a Pokemon so weak. Bug Bite will surely win this battle.

Harvey: I will argue that do to Magikarp's move Flail. Don't be mistaken by this normal type move for it has one nasty effect. The weaker the user is, the more power it has. At 35% to 21% life, it has a power of 80, topping Bug Bite's power of 60. At 10% to 5% it has a power of 100, and at 4% to 0% life, it has a power of 200 tying up to the move Selfdestruct's power of 200.

I am going to have to give a tie to these to moves. Bug Bite is so reliable and able to cause major damage but Flail can really flip around the situation. So I can't give my edge to either.

I will now enter the data into my highly advanced computer (a Dell 2000, yes it is very old) has the capabilities to generate this battle into a simulation by Pokemon Spotlight Studios. Entering the data and…

Caterpie vs. Magikarp

The location is a lightly wooded area near at the bottom of a small cliff, near a river.

The Caterpie had just gone out of the dense, thick forest to relax here near the river. The Magikarp is slowly swimming up the current to its regular hang out. There eyes lock. Magikarp jumps out of the water to take a tackle at Caterpie. Caterpie is able to run out of the way, forcing the Magikarp to be stuck on land. The Caterpie charges for a Tackle but misses when the Magikarp splashes out of the way. Magikarp tackles the Caterpie, knocking it into the water. The Magikarp flops into the water in hopes of making sure the Caterpie doesn't come out. It starts to take the Caterpie under who can only try to swim back up. Suddenly the Caterpie secretes its web string to hook itself on to the tree closest to the water. It succeeds and rappels itself out of the water. In anger the Magikarp starts to attack but is stopped by a sticky stream of String Shot. The Caterpie starts to use Bug Bite to weaken its foe resulting in angering the Magikarp even further into breaking out of the web and thrashing into the Caterpie. It tries to recover while the Magikarp flails it into the cliff. A few rocks crumble and fall on the badly wounded Caterpie, who is now trying to climb the cliff. It gets rather high when the Magikarp, out of fury starts to flail the cliff. It keeps on banging into it making small rocks fly down. It rams one more time with even more power and knocks not only the Caterpie off, but a large slide of rocks. The rocks crush the Magikarp who gets squashed by the rocks and the Caterpie who landed on them. In victory, the Caterpie utters a battle cry and claims this are as its new territory.

I had to give it to the Caterpie whose real world abilities and battle strengths were able to win it 600 of the 1,000 battles we tested. It just goes to show you that looks can be revealing and that you don't need to be the biggest fish in the pond to win a fight.

I hope you enjoyed our first chapter to Deadliest Pokemon and will Stay Tuned. Also, I will probably only do these at least once a month. They are a lot harder to do and I want to keep Pokemon Spotlight updated. I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Tune in next week for Zangoose vs. Seviper.

Stay Tuned!


End file.
